


Hey baby won't you look my way (Little mermaid au)

by larrysbitchx



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Anal Sex, Feminization, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Smut, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis want’s a prince charming. Harry might just be him. But what happens when a human and a merman fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey baby won't you look my way (Little mermaid au)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @Givemeskittles11. Lots of dialogue. I'd like to thank carefreelarry for editing this work.

It had been perhaps a couple of hours after Harry’s ship had been raided. Tied to a pier post, he sat as the tide washed up towards him. Today, there was going to be a high tide. It would be no longer than a few hours until the tide was up to his neck. He didn’t need the sea level to be above his head to drown him though, the cold pacific sea water would drain out every bit of warmth he had once it reached his shoulders. Most likely, hypothermia would take him. He’s viewed every possible way to escape, but the damned pirates who raided his ship were smart enough to:

A. Drop him off at a rock-less beach of midwest California

B. Choose a near deserted beach

C. Tie him to a post with probably the most confusing knots a pirate like him could not understand and

D. Tie him at least three feet above ground.

There was absolutely no way he was going to escape this. He was going to suffer like everyone else. He had to watch his poor captain sink with 56 dead men on his deck. Somehow, the captain of the victorious ship had spared him due to his innocence.  
..

Louis was the kind of merman who liked to dress like a mermaid. He wore jewels and got his tail shined once a week. He even had shells to cover his nipples. Louis was curious, like most boys, but his curiosity took him to shore. Since his dad and mum were King and Queen, they never had much time for Louis. His parents gave up on Louis once he came out to them. Of course, they didn’t hate him, it was just that his sisters were the only possible heir to their throne since they were straight. The rule was there had to be a King and Queen, no King and King or Queen and Queen. Which Louis was fine with. He never wanted to be the King, he just wanted legs. That was possible for him, until his skin hit water. He had to be completely dry to grow legs. He was forbidden to grow legs, but he did anyway. Sometimes he’d go to shore and buy himself human food and clothes. He had even found an abandoned shed that he had fixed by his favourite deserted beach. It had a rectangular comfy like thing which Louis supposed was the bed, and a chair. The fun thing about it was Louis had decorated it with sea-like things. Dried preserved starfish (that he swears did not smell), pearls, shells and other jewels of the sea. He had grown quite fond of it.

Another thing Louis wanted was a prince, or a human boy. Which ever, really, that treated him like a princess. And let’s not forget the whole love part. Love at first site even. But in an ocean full of fish, Louis never found his prince. His options were low and so was his hope.

…

It was just another day for Louis; he had planned for a trip to the shore to get some human food and head to his shed. But he was in for a real treat, and he was going to get a little more than he thought he would.

As he approached the shore he had gasped.

A Human. A beautiful moaning one. No more than 50 meters in front of him. Curly haired, eyes closed, shirtless. He was wearing pants at least. Head rotating from side to side.

He must have him. Was this the “love at first sight” kind of thing?

That was all Louis could think, no matter how dangerous it could’ve been. ‘He might expose you’ Louis thought quietly to himself, but had noticed the human was tied.

He stared at him and analyzed the boy up and down. Gorgeous was all he could think. Louis wanted to slip his crown off, but chose not to. It could be useful to his approaching.

If the boy’s first impression was the kind where he was rude or irritating, Louis would leave him to die. If not, and he liked him enough, he would spare him and free him.

Swimming below the water, he stopped right at his torso, and poked his head above the water. The younger looking boy seemed to have noticed or felt the water pressure change.

"Who? What are you?” The dehydrated boy stared at him.

“Hmm are you rude?” Louis, clueless to how to start a human conversation, asked him.

“What-I no s-sir I don’t think I am,” The boy politely replied.

“Answer my questions and I will choose whether to release you or not. Be honest and most importantly be yourself,” Louis demanded, as he circled around the boy and the post.

“What’s your name? How old are you?”

“M’Harry Styles and I’m 17,” He said, blushing furiously. Good sign.

“Ok Harry Styles, why are you tied to a post and left to die?” Louis spat his last name, trying to sound serious.

“My ship was raided and the pirates who took it tied me to this post to kill me,” He answered the last question. Louis, so far pleased with the answers, circled the post once more. He re-evaluated the situation on whether release him or not. As his thoughts were being processed a voice rose up and his head snapped back to the post.

“Ok…I’ll help you on one condition.”

“Name it and do it fast.”

“If you want to live, you’re going to do it with me.”

What does that mean? Do it with him? The curly haired boy wondered, confused, but decided to settle down the idea of it meaning he would be only freed by the merman if he tried to calm himself. Though the end of the sentence brought out his anger.

“I’ll free you and take you in as you are still a baby-“ he was cut off by the roaring voice of Harry’s.

“I am not a baby!”

“Look, do want to live or not?” The merman snapped.

Finalizing his decision, he watched as the younger boy sighed and nodded his head, mumbling a “fine”.

Before untying him, he had to have a plan before he did anything stupid. The boy couldn’t escape; once he reached shore he would need help. Being in the water so long must’ve made him sick somehow. Louis didn’t know much about humans, but there were books he had found in the shed, and also in the royal palace on humans. He had studied them enough to know some things about them. One sickness he did know was hypothermia, and it looked like Harry had caught it. Shallow breathing, somewhat slurred words, and he was shivering. Reaching down to grab Harry’s neck, he felt his pulse.

“W-what are you doing! Don’t kill me!” He cried out, and for the first time Harry looked up at him Louis noticed his bloodshot red eyes, crimson color circling around the irises. His eyes. Emerald green. And the absolute perfect shade of emerald green.

This boy’s eyes were, in comparison, unlike to any other merman’s eye color he’s ever seen. It was official. This boy could not be any more beautiful.

Losing consciousness, Harry’s eyes closed as he could no longer function to waste much energy.

Louis grabbed a sharp object from his net bag. Slipping it between the ropes, he cut the ones tied at Harry’s feet. Afterwards, his hands and torso. Forgotten of the other symptoms, Harry’s lack of energy made him immediately sink to the ten meter bottom. Louis raced after him, grabbing him by the pits of his arms. Cupping the boy’s face, he connected their lips and pumped oxygen to the boy’s lungs in order to reach back to the surface without needing much CPR.

Louis soon had reached the surface and dragged not only Harry but himself off down to the dryer side of the beach.

There was only one way to dry himself quickly, his mermaid powers. Sounds lame, but only royals had it. He rested his hand on his tail, feeling a stinging before his tail had transferred to his human legs. He was still wearing pants from his last session on land.

..

“Where are we?” Harry asked once he had come to consciousness.

“Shore,” Louis replied as he begun to remove Harry’s clothes.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Harry screamed as Louis removed his near-dry clothing.

“What does it look like, you have hypothermia and wet clothes aren’t doing you any good” Louis’s fingers hooked on the rim of Harry’s underwear and he immediately flinched.

“Calm down, first off, I’ve seen a cock before, in case you haven’t noticed I have one myself, and second, I’m trying to help you,” Louis said as he slipped the white pair of underwear off. He’d be lying if he didn’t begin to imagine things like Harry’s dick up his ass. Yeah, he knew about human reproduction and how homosexuals made love. He’s always wanted to know what it’s like to be swept off his feet by a human. The only problem with it is that he would be giving up his life at home; his parents would disown him.

“M’cold,” Harry whispered as if he couldn’t talk.

Sliding his arms down Harry’s body, Louis stood up from his crouch as he begun to walk towards the cliffs. “I’ll get you warm soon I promise."

Louis carried Harry bridal-style all the way to the shed. Once he approached it, he calmly put Harry on the mattress and threw him a quilt and a wool blanket. Throwing whatever wood he had left into the fire pit, he grabbed a cauldron and poured his last fresh water into it, throwing dried up jasmine into it.

Sitting down next to the younger boy, he stroked his hair a couple times before meeting his eyes once more.

“W-what’s your name?” He asked shyly.

“My name’s Louis,” He answered him, smiling down at the boy who he longed to kiss more.

…

The first couple weeks he let Harry get used to the shed. He bought the boy some clothes and food with the money he had found in ship wrecks (which were filled with riches that would last Louis and Harry a long time). He even took him up to the waterfall that supplied them with fresh water, and Harry had a nice cold bath there. But all the resources were long walks. Waterfall was about a kilometer and the village was about two to three kilometers. But the boys didn’t mind it; they enjoyed each other’s company.

The first month he had survived on not making a move on Harry and well…it was fine he guessed.

The boy was great. Everything Louis wanted. Laughed at every joke Louis cracked.

No problems, and he was beginning to fall for him. Yeah, okay, the boy was 17 and Louis was 21, but that wasn’t much of an age difference. It was just a number to define how long you had lived on the earth.

And Louis was taking care of his baby boy. At least he didn’t call harry that in front of him. He called him Haz.

Louis’ parents seemed to have noticed he had found someone, but they never pushed him to talk about the boy. They prefer to keep him happy while it lasts. Even given him permission to stay at his place for a couple days. They expect him to be having ‘fun’ but that’s not at all what Louis did. He went to the shore, to stay on land for a couple nights to see what it’s like to sleep on land. It was fun cuddling Harry until he was sound asleep. He loved taking care of the boy.

A head poked through the transverse waves of the oceans.

“Hi Haz,” He said as he climbed a bit onto the dock and rested his forearms onto the plank woods of the dock. Lips curling, he smiled. White pearl teeth showing and glowing as usual. Tail prodding through the sea water his millions of scales shined brightly.

“Hi Lou,” Harry said calmly. He approached him soon enough, sitting down on the dock. He swung his legs and let them freely kick circles in the cold pacific water.

“So, what do you want to do today? Fish? Make flower crowns?” Louis questioned as Harry have him a hand to pull him over onto the dock.

“I um..wanted to talk to you about something actually,” Harry mumbled but clear enough for Louis to hear.

A worried look sprung across his face. Was he leaving him? Did he find a better offer? Drying himself off, he grabbed his legs, pulling them to sit criss-crossed next to Harry.

“Ok, so what do you want to talk about?” He calmly said.

“Before I start, pinch me so I know everything that’s happened is real.” He shut his eyes tight and Louis nodded his head in obedience and lightly pinched his bicep.

“Ow! Shit, ok, you're real, good.” 

Good? Is that a good sign or no? Was he going to hurt him? Louis looked up to meet the swirl of dark surrounding the light green of Harry’s eyes.

“Ok..I-I..fuck it I can’t do this,” He breathed in between his stutter, looking for a second before staring back at Louis.

He breathed in once more before he just went in for what he wanted.

Leaning in, he attached his lips to Louis’. And there it was. All the feelings and emotions and chemistry between the two. It just exploded. And in a good way. Passion and all their emotions were what Harry and Louis put into their first kiss. It was simple, but it took their breaths away. But that all was interrupted as Harry’s excitement caused him to lean in too much and they both tipped off the dock. Louis’ tail promptly regrew back as they surfaced. Shirtless Harry once again, treaded water as Louis swam closer to him. Placing a hand on Harry’s chest, Louis smiled. He then softly pressed his lips against Harry’s once more.

“Mmm Lou you taste great,” Harry mumbled in between another kiss.

“Mmm let’s go back to shore huh?” Lou suggested as he pulled away.

…

“Be my boyfriend?” Louis suggested. It had been about a month since their first kiss and Louis couldn’t wait any longer for Harry to be his. Well officially anyway. But it’s like anyone else would know about it. Harry was Louis’ from the start. Harry gave his heart to Louis from the beginning and Louis’ gave his.

“YES! Of course silly!” Harry went all jolly and smiley and he even squeaked and talked like a 15 year old girl who had just gotten her first boyfriend. Pushing Louis onto the bed he grabbed at Louis’ sensitive sides and began to tickle him.

“Harry Styles will you stop!” Louis giggled as his boyfriend tickled him.

“No you finally asked me to be your boyfriend and I’m excited!” He said as he continued to tickle him.

“Beep! Beep!” Louis’ shell vibrated on the kitchen counter.

“Harry my shell,” Louis giggled as he went to attempt to pry Harry’s hands away.

“Ok! OK fine but you owe me a kiss,” Harry pouted as he waited. Louis grabbed his shell and a roaring voice yelled on the other side of the line. Although the mermaid world had been far more advanced in technology than the human world, Louis always enjoyed the fact that there was no TV, video games, or computers in the human world.

“Hello mum?”

“Louis where have you been! I’ve been worried sick,” His mother yelled.

“I’ve been with a friend,” He lied as usual. It’s not like they cared anymore, so why bother?

“Louis why haven’t I met this young man yet?”

“Because. It’s a long story, but the point is I’m safe, and he makes me feel safe.”

“I want to meet him Louis.”

“Sure, when it’s possible.”

“Louis Tomlinson I want you home in half an hour understood?”

“Yes mum I’ll be there.” He quickly hung up and looked at his still-pouting boyfriend.

“Babe I have to go,” Louis said. Harry immediately responded by whining. Kissing his boyfriend as promised, Louis said his goodbyes before he left.

…

 

“Lou, do you have parents?” Harry asked as they lay in a field of flowers. Colours of lavender to white to yellow to blue swirled around them as the wind roared lightly, giving them the late spring breeze.

“Yeah, you?” He answered as he sat up.

“No, they died when I was a baby.” Harry’s eyes saddened as he frowned at the thought.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” He grabbed the flower crown he had made as Harry attempted to sit up. Placing it onto his head Harry smiled as he picked a apple blossom that had fallen down from the tree they laid under.

“It’s alright. I’ve got something better.” He pushed a bit of Louis’ hair back and tucked the flower behind Louis’ ear. Louis blushed furiously as he looked at his curly haired human boyfriend.

“I-I love you Lou,” He murmured. It was the first “I love you” and Louis immediately said it back without drawing to conclusions and doubting him. Because for the first time in his life, Harry was a for sure thing and he didn’t want to lose it. He loved and trusted Harry.

“I love you too.” He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss filled with heat and passion.

….

“Mhmm Harry let’s do it,” Louis suggested, feeling hormonal and needy and so full of love.

“What? Are you sure baby? Don’t you want to lose it to the man you marry?” Harry reassuringly asks.

“We basically are married, I know for a fact that there’s no one in the village that will sweep my baby away from me and definitely no one for me in mermaid land as they are all jerks and only pretend to love because I’m a royal.” Louis replied as he removed his shirt and pants.

“We-we are?” Harry replied, dumbfounded.

“Yes, and if you want a ring to prove it, I’ll go get you one,” Louis suggested.

“I..yes that would be great Lou! And we can have a little ceremony too!”

“Yeah babe, that would be amazing,” Louis happily replied as he sat up on the bed.

“So you want to wait?” Harry asked him once more to make sure.

“For you yes.” He smiled as he leaned in and kissed his fiancé.

…

Three days. That’s how long Louis had spent away from Harry. But not intentionally. He was in search of the perfect ring. He had once found the perfect ring and a matching necklace to go with it. It was a diamond ring. The precious rock had been cut into the perfect shape to symbolize love, a heart. And ship wreck after ship wreck, Louis had found it. Along with a few other things. A beautiful white gown and a fancy cape with a cross sign on it. Harry and him could wear it. Grabbing the items, he made sure he hid it in the perfect place. Having five nosy little sisters wasn’t going to expose him to his parents. And it definitely wasn’t going to stop him. He loved Harry and nothing could stopped him from marrying him.

…

“Oooo Louis’ in love mummy!” Daisy and Phoebe yelled in unison as they observed Louis’ actions during dinner. This basically just consisted of him looking down at his food, playing around with it and smirking drowsily at his dinner plate.

“AM NOT!” He retorted back, but immediately smiling in the thought of his elope with Harry.

“Oh Louis please, stop lying to your own mother. I can literally feel your lovey dovey emotions from all the way over here,” Johannah said as she slipped a piece of food into her mouth.

“So who’s the lucky boy Louis? Care to swing him by?” Louis’s father asked as he looked up.

“Um... Some bloke, and I don’t know he’s kinda shy,” Louis suggested, not wanting to give away too much.

“What’s he like?” Lottie asked, taking a spoonful of her food.

“Uh... Really nice, smart, funny, curly brown hair, green eyes, fit body,” Louis shrugged.

“Green eyes!?” Lottie's and Fizzy’s eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. In the mermaid world, to have green eyes you either were from an abandoned village from the far north known as Green village or you were human.

“So you went all the way to Green village? Louis that’s a bit far. I don’t want you going there again,” His father sternly said.

“What!? Just because you ‘suspect’ he’s from Green village you can’t tell me to just drop things with him! I’m 21 years old! You can’t just control everything I do!” He glared, daggers in his eyes.

“I don’t want you risking your name!”

“I love him and you can’t stop me from doing as I please.” Louis got up from the dinner table in conflict and fleeted immediately to the library. He was done trying.

He had one thing and his nonbiological father decides to take what’s dearest and most treasured in his life away. And no, Louis was not going to stand for it. He knew there was some sort of spell that he could enchant onto the ring that would turn Harry into a mermaid. Grabbing books on mermaid potions and history, he got to it.

-Ink of a vampire squid

\- Colpomenia peregrina Sauvageau (Type of kelp)

\- Red Algae

\- And a thorn from “Crown-of-thorns starfish”

Looking at the resources he needed, he sighed. The vampire squid would be the hardest, it was 3200ft below surface. But Louis decided to get started. The sooner he did, the sooner he would see Harry.

…

When Louis found all the ingredients he got excited. According to the book, one drop could turn Harry into a mermaid anytime he wanted to. He just had to wish for it and it would happen.

Plopping one drop of the liquid onto the ring, it shined and sparkled.

Louis grabbed his dress and the cape and made his way out of the castle.

….

“Louis!” Harry chimed as he saw his beautiful fiancé run up the dock in a wedding dress. Unexpected, but surprised, he grabbed Louis by the waist as he jumped onto him. Their lips connected and sparks flew everywhere. Harry’s hand supported Louis’s leg, while the other was placed on his waist, drawing circles.

“Wait,” Kiss “Wait,” Kiss. Louis pulled away, looking worried a little himself. “I got you something.” Fondling with his pockets, he got down on his one knee once he placed Louis on the ground. Pulling out a small pouch, he showed Louis a sparkling sapphire ring. “Oh my god,” Louis whispered putting his hand over his mouth. “Louis Tomlinson will you-“ “Harry where did you get that!” Louis asked bewildered. “It’s the only thing my parents left me, so will you, Louis Tomlinson marry me?” Louis didn't even hesitate. “YES OF FUCKING COURSE!” Louis lunged forward onto Harry, making him land on the dock with a loud thud. Showering him with kisses, Louis started trailing quick pecks on Harry’s neck, then his cheeks, eyes, forehead, nose, teasing him a bit at his chin, then his lips. “Mmm love you so fucking much,” He mumbled.

“Love you too,” Harry responded in between kisses.

Grabbing his waist, Harry pulled Louis off, carrying him in bridal style. “Where are we going?” Louis questioned. “To our wedding ceremony silly,” Harry said. “Wait I’ve got something for you too,” Louis said as he pulled the fancy cape out and wrapped it around Harry. “Perfect the only thing you’re missing now is a crown to make you my prince” Harry smiled brightly back at Louis and down at his cape. He was prince charming, Louis thought privately to himself. “God I love you, now close your eyes” Harry’s eyes beamed and so Louis closed his eyes.

A few moments later, Harry allowed Louis to open his eyes. But when he did, he swears to God he would’ve cried right there. A blanket under their favourite cherry blossom tree. Candles all over the place, lit as well. Rose pedals surrounding the plaid red and white blanket. “I bought some champagne as well,” He added in. “We are so going to get so drunk,” Louis said as he walked down the cleared path. Sitting down, he looked around. It was absolutely beautiful. The sun was setting in the far. The candles sparkled around him and an aromatic smell of roses filled his nose. Harry sat down beside him, grabbing his waist once again. He loved his curves and every part of him. “I made us some flower crowns, since I know how much you love them,” Harry said as he grabbed two beautifully made crowns. One with blue pedals to match Louis’ eye color and one for himself made of white and pink flowers. He carefully placed Louis’ on his head while Louis grabbed Harry’s and gently placed it on his head. “Thank you my prince charming” Louis giddy and smiley said. “You’re welcome my princesses” he said as he slotted him between his legs, he wrapped one hand around him and rested it on his lap while stroking Louis’s feathered hair. “It’s beautiful, like you.” He kissed the side of Louis’s face. He grabbed his ring once more. “Louis Tomlinson will you forever love me for richer or poorer for health or illness for…um I forget the rest of the line, but will you, Louis William Tomlinson, love me forever?” Louis looked up at him, a sparkle in his cerulean blue eyes. Giggling he nodded “Yes, I will.” And he slipped the ring on Louis’ left ring finger.

The left ring finger. The only finger that had a vein known as the vena amoris that leads directly to the heart. And that’s what Harry was giving to Louis forever. His heart. Himself. All of him.

“And will you, Harry Edward Styles, be my forever ever for richer or poorer for health or illness, and I forget the rest, but will you promise to forever love me?” Louis said as he pulled out the ring, and Harry simply gasped. He looked as if he was about to cry. “YES HELL YES!” He half screamed and Louis quickly slipped the ring onto Harry’s finger. “I love you,” They both whispered to each other as they kissed slowly.

Once done, Harry had prepared them a nice dinner, with champagne and dessert. Cheese, bread, grapes with lemon cheesecake, and champagne. Harry picked a grape up and sled it past Louis’ lips. “Feeding me now aye?” Louis joked and Harry chuckled. Clutching onto his glass he took a sip and picked another grape. “Open up” Harry said as he plopped the grape into Louis’ mouth once more. “Harrrrryyyyy!” Louis whined eyeing the dessert. “Alright,” Harry huffed as he reached over and grabbed the plate of lemon cheesecake he had bought. “Open.” He asked as he picked one up. “I can feed myself!” Louis pouted, hand reaching for another one. But Harry’s larger hand grabbed Louis’ dainty little one. “Babe it’s more cute when I feed you,” Harry insisted due to the thought of telling the story of how Harry and Louis got married to their children. If that was even a possibility. “This tastes great,” Louis hummed as the dessert sent his taste buds tingling and prancing. Louis took his glass of champagne, downing a sip or two of the bubbling alcohol.

…

“Harrrryyyyy!” Louis whined as he cuddled up to Harry. It was midnight by now, the stars shined brightly just over their heads. Candles still lasting, lit around them.

“Yeah baby?” Harry asked, knowing Louis was just a bit drunk, and acknowledged the fact that he looked absolutely cute when he was drunk. He had changed into his normal outfit right after dinner, although Harry had wanted him to wear the wedding dress he had found, Louis claimed it was making him feel uncomfortable.

“Can we do it now? I want you to do me now Harry.” He complained and Harry just glanced at him. “You want me to make love to you baby?” He asked him, stroking his hair.

“Mmm yeah baby I want you inside me,” Louis tiredly said. “Alright babe” Harry slipped his shirt and pants off, and helped Louis take his off. “You sure you want to do this?” Harry asked in reassurance. “I want you to show me how much you love me, think you can do that?” Louis asked his husband. Harry nodded his head as he flipped Louis over. “You want to do it here?” Harry asked. “Mhmm yeah, just get inside me.” Taking his fingers into his mouth Harry sucked and soaked them in his saliva. “It’s gonna hurt a bit Lou, if you want me to stop let me know ok?” “Ok.” He shimmed his hips, wiggling his bum to allow Harry to appreciate one of his best qualities. Teasing Louis at his entrance, circling his rim he received a small whimper from Louis. Spreading his cheeks apart, he slipped his first finger in. Waiting about a minute for Louis to adjust, he started to move. Pumping in and out, he earned a couple of mewls and moans, and soon begs for another finger to be added.

Louis was a virgin, obviously, but doing this with Harry without any protection was risky. Gay male mermaids could reproduce, meaning they could get pregnant. But with Louis’ drunken mind, all he could think about was HarryHarryHarry. And giving his v-card to Harry. After all, he wanted to love all of Harry, and this was the closest you can get to a person. He wanted to reach this point, with Harry and tonight was it.

“Harry add another,” He begged, hands clutching at the roots of the tree. Third finger in and Louis’ eyes were glazed with water. Yes it hurt like hell, but no he wasn’t going to give up now. And yes the pleasure was there and was undeniably amazing, but the pain was there too, and it was unbearable. A few more pumps and Louis asked Harry to stop. “I wanna see your face Lou,” Harry innocently said as he flipped Louis over. “Oh Lou.” His voice cracked as he seemed to completely break down. He had hurt his Louis. “No baby don’t cry, I’m alright, I love you, you’re amazing.” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. But Harry wasn’t crying he was worried he had hurt his princess. His boo. He buried his face into Louis neck “Boo I hurt you” he whimpered and Louis shushed him. Wrapping his legs around Harry he rocked back and forth his hips. “I want to hurt, and I want you because I love you, now can you show me how much you love me? Hmm babe?” He whispered into Harry’s ear. He wanted to let Harry know that its ok to hurt him, because it’s love and love hurts. Sometimes it’s a good kind of hurt and sometimes it bad. But this was the good kind.

Nodding his head Harry peeled himself off, and placed himself at Louis’ entrance. “You want this?” Harry asked, but Harry already knew the answer because he wanted it too. “Yes” Louis whispered and Harry pushed himself past Louis’ ring of muscle.

Tight. Hot. Wet. Those were the first three words that came to mind when Harry went in. And he felt all of it. Harry began to trail slippery wet kisses along Louis’ neck. Breaking some of Louis’ skin and leaving a couple red-purplish bruises here and there. “Uh Harry move” Louis moaned feeling hotter than hell. Obeying Harry took his first thrust, rolling his hips. “Shit.” Louis whimpered. Hands roaming all over Harry’s body, Louis settled one on his shoulder and then moved both to his hair. Gripping the curly hair, Louis pulled his face down to let their lips meet as their skin did in unison. The slapping of their skin filled the silence of the cool summer breeze as the crickets cricked in the background. “Ugh, ugh, ugh. Ohh Harry,” Louis moaned in between the heated kiss. Thrust after thrust, Harry had found Louis’ sweet spot and angled his hips, swerving a bit and thrusted straight into it. Earning a loud “Ugh” from Louis he knew they both were not going to last much longer. Louis’ walls were clenching around Harry, tightly closing in. “Oh baby, I love you so fucking much.” Louis mumbled, fingernails dragging across Harry’s shoulders and back. “Love you so much too, princess,” Harry said, but he felt as though he was turning Louis off. “Come for me, come on boo,” He encouraged, gripping tightly on Louis’ hips.

“Oh baby,” Louis whimpered, kissing and licking his way into Harry’s mouth. “Mhmm” Harry elicited a moan into the kiss. It vibrated right in Louis’ mouth and he was hungry. He was enjoying every moment of this. He didn’t want it to end. 

“Haz I’m not gonna last long,” Louis warned as he felt himself go over the edge. At the same time, Harry filled Louis’ hole up, and pulled out. Panting, beads of sweat covering both boys, they laid on top of each other. Harry flipped them over, letting Louis rest on top of him. “How was that?” Harry panted, trying to take deep breaths.”Amaz-oh shit.“ Louis was interrupted by a loud roar of thunder. “What the fuck!” And it was pouring rain. At first it was light, but by the second roar of thunder the rain was pouring. Immediately, Harry grabbed their underwear and, by instinct, Louis. Grabbing him by the waist, he threw him over his shoulder and made a run for it.

“Wait Harry stop a second,” Louis protested as they were half way to the shack. “What?” Harry responded as he slowed down. “Put me down for a sec and I’ll show you.” Obeying his prince, he placed him down. “Louis we need to go soon or else you’ll turn-“ Arguing with him, Harry was stopped as he felt a wet pair of lips on his. Quick that’s all it was. His first kiss in the rain. Something he probably won’t ever have again due to Louis’ condition. “You’ve gotten ten seconds.” Harry said as he smiled and threw Louis once more over his back.

Closing the door, Louis’ transformation left his weight multiplying. Gently, Harry placed Louis on the mattress. Chucking some wood into the fire pit, Harry grabbed a dish clothe and wiped the droplets off. Louis laid in his mermaid form, resting his hand on his tail as he soon felt a stinging feeling. Seconds later, his tail was gone and his legs were back. “So, what do you want to do?” Harry asked as he tossed their now wet underwear on a chair near the firepit. “Hmm cuddle?” Louis sarcastically questioned and it sent both him and Harry chuckling. “Of course. How stupid of me to even ask!” Harry joked back as he climbed over the bed and pulled Louis on top to spoon.

"Harry?" Louis asked after a few minutes of silence. "Yeah boo?" "If it were possible to have children would you want-" Louis was cut off. "Yes of course boo," Harry promptly answered, keen on the idea of kids. He loved them, couldn’t deny anything about them.

…

Louis woke up to the sound of lighting roared in the background. Sitting up, he looked around the room and saw a shroud of darkness surrounding an ominous figure in the corner.”So this is where you run off to huh? Sleeping with nude human men?!” His father’s voice, deep and full of anger, rang through his ears. “I-he- please don’t” Louis stuttered, grasping onto Harry.

"What are these Louis!" He grabs Louis by the ankle harshly, yanking on it for effect.

"L-legs," Louis whispers afraid of his own voice for once.

"Oh, but legs are against the law to have Louis, so tell me why do you have them?"

"I-I," but Louis didn’t have an answer. He wanted to tell him the whole story, but he knew it would’ve been just a waste of time. His father wasn’t going to bother with it.

"Do you know why it’s raining Louis?" His dark voice sent shivers down his spine.

"No s-sir," he answered.

"I’m angry that’s why. Get up Louis, you disgust me. We are going home, where you’re mother and I are locking you up!" He clutched into Louis, but Louis didn’t budge.

"NO! HARRY WAKE UP!" he yelled. Water began to drip down from the ceiling as it gathered and surrounded the king.

A lighting bolt hit the roof of their home, opening it up. A bewildered and confusing Harry flutters his eyes open. “What is going-NO LOUIS!” Harry panicked as he saw the sea beginning to suck Louis in. But it was too late, when Harry had reached out he couldn't grab onto Louis. “NO LOUIS!” he yelled out. The sea dragged him through the hole of their ceiling. Immediately he jumped off of bed and he slammed the door open. He ran towards the ocean as he saw him saw him disappear. Into a water hole. “LOUIS!” he screamed as he swam out to the hole.

…

Harry’s body washed onto the shore by the morning. When he woke, he cried. Louis, his light, his life, his air and water was gone. And there was nothing Harry could do.

"Why can’t I just be like him! Have a fucking tail!" At that moment, an unexpected thing happened. His ring shined. And it wasn’t its usual sparkle.

"I wish I had a tail," he faintly spoke. Reaching out to touch the ocean water, and Harry couldn’t recall Louis telling him about his enchanted and magical ring that could turn his legs into a tail, but those were the events that followed. The ocean water surrounded his legs, scales appearing on each leg and soon enough his two legs became one. One tail.

….

"A human! Louis what if he exposed you!" Louis’ mother screamed, voice echoing in his room.

"He wouldn’t, I saved his life" he argued back, knowing Harry would never do that.

"It doesn’t matter. It would’ve made him a lot of money," Johannah added as if it would’ve made a difference. But it didn’t because Louis was far more right than she was.

"We didn’t need money, we have all the riches in the world! He loved me mom and I loved him!" he exclaimed in he sat down. His younger sister, Lottie, peaked her head through the door and the next thing Louis knew the girls fell piled on top of one another. Eavesdroppers, Louis thought.

"Aww mummy they wuved each other!" Daisy and Phoebe said as the four girls agreed in sync. "Boo tell us more!" Fizzy insisted as she swam her way in and sat down beside him. "Louis is that a ring I see in your finger!" Lottie excitedly said as she grabbed Louis’ hand. "Mum look at this, it’s beautiful and it even matches your eyes!" The girls squealed as they admired the sapphire ring.

"Louis where did he-"

"His parents gave it to him, it’s the only thing he had from them," Louis said, a couple tears escaping his eyes.

"His parents are-?" The Queen asked.

"Dead" Louis replied, cutting her off, and it triggering a sob.

"Mum please let me see him again, please!" he cried as his sisters surrounded him and hugged him for comfort.

"Mum you have to let Louis see him again! He found someone special and loves him very much. They’ve even eloped!" Fizzy said, trying to persuade their mother to allow Louis to return to Harry, but their mother just stood and looked at them with a blank expression.

"Alright I’ll talk with your father," she worriedly said as she turned around and swam away.

"Boobear don’t cry! You’ll see him soon." Daisy soothed him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Do you want to tell us about him? Or will that make you more sad?" Phoebe offered, feeling hurtful for his brother. He was supposed to be allowed to love anyone.

"H-he was a human, a beautiful curly haired and green eyed one. He loved flowers and made me flower crowns. Th-they look like this" he said as he pulled out his flower crown, showing it to the girls.

"Gorgeous!" Each girl complimented, and once they were done, Louis, again, spoke about the one thing he truly loved.

"He was a hopeless romantic, for our elopement he lit candles and poured rose pedals around a blanket he had set under a cherry blossom tree. He had even gotten us some dinner and dessert and champagne and he hha-hand fed me," he sobbed harder.

"He-he loved to kiss me everywhere and he never made one comment about how I have a tail. He said he loved me no matter what I was. He would laugh at my jokes, whether they were good or not, and he-he would hold me in public like he wasn’t even ashamed. He even once got into a fight and knocked out some guy out who was trying to take me home. When I first met him, he was tied up to a post and had a hypothermia, which is a illness humans get when they are soaked wet for too long without warming their body. He w-wrote poems and stories about me... about us, and sometimes he would read them to me at the middle of night. He was a pirate, but I swear to god he is my Prince Charming, and he treated me like his princess." Crying into his sister's shoulder, the girls shushed him and told him to sleep.

"Loubear, you’ll see him again we promise," Fizzy said, caressing her brothers hair. "But for now you need to sleep."

…

"So Niall can you lead me to the um… Atlantis City?" He asked as he swam next to the blonde Irish sounding merman he had found on his way to get Louis. He had a plan. He was going to go to his palace, fight whatever security they had, and get to Louis even if it meant dying for him. Simple, easy, but he needed a guide.

"Yeah sure mate, what for?" The blonde boy asked as he rummaged through his fishnet bag.

"Um... Not to sound crazy but I’m... Well, the prince and I fell in love and his dad found out and took him away, and, well, funny thing, I’m actually a human. But Louis enchanted my wedding ring... Well, I’m guessing. Anyway, he enchanted it so I could grow a tail and he forget to tell me, but I’m guessing it was so I can meet his parents and we can tell them we eloped and- ok I’m rambling too much." Harry panted as he spoke his fastest, knowing that was probably the worst thing to tell a mermaid. That he was a human.

"I-you’re a human? How do I know I can trust you?"

"Um... I have a tail...? Like right now?" Harry guessed.

"Ok fair enough. I’m going to pretend I believe you on the crazy story, but I’ll help you," Niall gripped onto Harry’s arm and yanked him, swimming a little faster than the regular pace they were at.

"What’s the prince’s eye color?"

"Cerulean blue. The kind you can get lost in. The type of sea I would only wish to sail in and get so easily memorized by," Harry said, day dreaming of the Caribbean and Louis’ eyes, but he knew he went a little descriptive. For a pirate Harry was educated and he loved to write, so he sometimes spoke with great detail. He wrote poems about Louis and even read them out to him sometimes.

"Ok you’re officially really creepy, but correct. What’s his favourite food?"

"Um... I think it’s called sushi? But other than that he loves fish."

"Correct again… Hmm... What color is his tail?"

"The color of his mood. Usually gold though," Harry answers.

"Correct now who do you think I am?" Niall asked.

"Um… Niall something?" Harry guessed, not knowing his last name.

"Incorrect. I’m one of Louis’ friends," Niall responded.

"Wait so… you can get me access to Louis?" Harry’s eyes beamed with delight.

"No... Not unless you know what his favourite pass time activity is."

"Oh that’s easy. He loves scavenging for things in shipwrecks, and he keeps some of them."

"Ok… Well… I guess I can take you to him," Niall said.

….

"Louis, I’m so sorry, but your father still refuses to even let you out of your room. He thinks you should be disciplined for growing your own legs and seeing a human boy." Jay shakes her head in disappointment of her husband’s decisions. She didn’t agree with him. She fell in love with a human once. That’s how she had Louis. And she knew humans weren’t as bad as mermen from centuries ago had written them to be. "I’m sorry Louis. I will continue to talk to him," she said to her sobbing son, patting him on the back and giving him a kiss on his forehead. And with that she left.

The next mermen who came to visit him were Liam and Zayn, his best friends.

"Hey bud. It’s gonna be alright. There are plenty of other fish in the-" 

"Zayn how could you be so insensitive! The boy was clearly in love. He won’t find anyone better if he chose that boy!" Liam hollered at his boyfriend Zayn, smacking him lightly on the head. "Ok! Ok fine! I guess we’ll just go find him ourselves and bring him here," Zayn suggested.

"Yeah we can get started... say tomorrow?" Liam offered along, being as supportive as he could. A human though? How do you fall in love with someone who part of a completely different species? It was like a dolphin falling for an orca. "Louis, we'll find him, ok?" They both agreed. "T-thank you," Louis sniffled, wiping his snot away.

…

"Harry welcome to Atlantis City!" Niall said, as Harry gasped at the beauty of the city, admiring the lights and the architectural designs of the Greeks and Romans.

"I thought Atlantis was in the Atlantic Ocean..." Harry said, curiosity crossing over him.

"It is, but every time a new king is crowned, the city itself migrates underneath the American grounds, and next thing you know, it’s in the Pacific Ocean" Niall said.

…

"Louis!" Niall knocked and called out.

"Go away!" He hollered. "Let me go in," Harry insisted, feeling the unbearable pain of being away from his boo. "No you can’t just barge-" and Niall was cut off as Harry swung open the door. "Niall, what part of go away did you-H-Harry?!" Louis cried out astonished and bewildered. He got off of his bed and just swum as fast as he could. Opening his arms, he wrapped them around his prince, lips crashing in unison. He swung Louis around in a circle, twirling. Their lips were hungry for one another, licking and prying into each other’s mouth’s. "Ew. You two are just gross," Niall commented, jealously knowing he wanted that kind of moment with a special someone as well. He left the two love birds in their moment and politely closed the door. Breathlessly, the two boys pulled apart, eyes meeting once again after the tragic incident. "I found you," Harry said, eyes sparkling. "My Prince Charming, I’ve missed you," Louis said, as he kissed Harry’s nose afterwards, burying his head into his lovers neck. It’s not a walk in the park to love each other, but they seemed to have found a way. Kissing Louis’ head, Harry embraced his husband’s presence and hugged him even tighter.

"How did you find me?" Louis asked feeling the warmth of Harry’s body once again against his, and nothing more could sooth him.

"Niall, found him on the way," he replied.

"How did you get a tail?" Louis asked, knowing the answer himself already.

"Wished for it, and an angel seems to have granted it," Harry said, smiling, and as Louis raised his head to look at his lover, Harry stole a quick kiss.

"My angel I’ve missed you so much, more than I’ve ever missed you," Harry whispered sweet nothings into Louis’ ear. Louis wondered whether he was dreaming or not, but he didn’t know how he got so lucky.

"Missed you t-"

"THAT’S HIM!" A familiar voice squealed as three other voices followed by. Pulling away from Louis, Harry stared at his hubby in confusion.

The girls piled on top of Harry, showering him with hugs and kisses. “Girls get off of him!” Louis yelled, a little frustrated. He just needed some alone time with Harry and that was all interrupted. “What is with all the squealing!” The Queen herself entered in annoyance. “Who is-” she started, but Daisy cut her off. “It’s Louis’ prince mummy!” Daisy introduced not knowing his name herself.

"Hello your highness," Harry politely said as Louis helped him peel each girl off.

"My, Boo, you didn’t mention he was handsome, and let’s not forget absolutely gorgeous!" The Queen exclaimed as she admired Harry. Poking his dimple, she continued with her compliments. "Exquisite structure, gentlemen!" She seemed captivated by him.

Grabbing Harry’s waist, Louis pulled him into a hug. “He’s mine, so can you guys lay off of him! Mum, you and Lottie are married. Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, he’s gay and married to me!” Jealousy definitely flashed across Louis face when his sisters were caressing his husband and his mother was touching him in places Louis did not like.

"Oh Louis, please, he’s yours. He makes you happy! Whatever makes you happy makes us happy" Fizzy defensively said back, and she spoke nothing but the truth.

"Mummy what’s gonna happen to Boo’s pwince once Daddy finds him?" Phoebe questioned.

"Hold on a second, first off, nothing. And second, what is your name?" The Queen inquired. Knowing Louis, he never used Harry’s first name, usually a nickname he calls him.

"Harry Styles your majesty," Harry answers, as he intertwines his fingers with Louis’ keeping him close.

"Alright Harry, girls, I want you to take your Dad to the dining hall and eat dinner with him. The boys and I will catch up with you later," the Queen ordered but the girls simply whined. "Come on girls, you’ll get to see lots of Harry later… hopefully," she said as she ushered and pushed the girls out of the room. "Off you go!" she said as she waved goodbye to her children and closed the door.

"Ok… phew… alright first things first, how long have you been together?" The Queen asked.

"Well, we’ve known each for um… 9 moons? So… nine months… And we’ve been together for 6 moons so six months," Louis responded.

"When can I see your um… rings?" The boys untangled their hands and showed the Queen. She simply smiled.

"Gorgeous, both of my babies. Now um… Have you done any…sexual activities?"

"Mummmmmmmmm!!! You can’t just ask that! It’s private," Louis whined, and Harry only stared at him and smirked.

"Right of course you have. You're horny hormonal teenagers!" Johannah said, as she looked down.

"Ok… I’ve made a decision. Clearly you two love each other. Louis you’ve broken too many rules for Harry, so you two should be allowed to see each other."

"Yay!" The boys chimed as they hugged each other. 

Harry’s hands cupped Louis’ face, bringing him in for a simple kiss. "Love you." 

"Love you too," They whispered to each other, not bothering to care that the Queen was observing their behavior.

"Alright, well, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll see down at dinner in a few. Bye boys!" she said as she began to make an exit.

Louis nuzzled his face into his hubby’s neck. Enjoying his presence.

"Do you think we could do it on your bed quickly?" Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don’t know how mermaids do it, but I do know they get pregnant from just doing it once" Louis replied laughing at Harry’s remark.

"Pregnant? Do you mean we could have children?" Harry’s voice deepened, raspy. And Louis knew this tone. It was his serious tone.

"I… I can get pregnant yes, even when we do it in human form," he says gulping. “You mean I could’ve impregnated you already?” Harry asked in a serious tone of voice. “I-yes.” He waited a moment. Waiting for Harry to yell at him for how stupid he was for not telling him. He waited for Harry to yell at him that he isn’t ready to be father if Louis is pregnant.

“That would be great. I know it’d be early, but I could care less about time.” Harry smiled as he rubbed Louis’ stomach. Lowering down to Louis’ tummy Harry kissed it softly and murmured a small, “I hope you’re in there."

….

“Who is this?” The king asked as Louis entered with Harry, hand in hand.

“My husband,” Louis answered, confidently dragging a nervous and shy Harry.

“I’m sorry did I hear that correct, your husband?” The king sternly spoke out.

“Daniel meet Harry, Louis’ human husband,” Johannah calmly said.

“You little-“ Daniel started as he rose from the dinner table, but Jay stepped in.

“Daniel, don’t you dare. You are not responsible for Louis’ actions, I am. You are only responsible for Ernest and Doris. Now sit down and eat,” Jay spoke out, calming her husband to sit.

“What punishment is he going to receive?” Daniel interrogated.

“He did nothing wrong,” Johannah replied calmly, a bit too calm for her own liking.

“He eloped to a human, grew legs, and gave him a tail. There’s plenty wrong in that statement,” Daniel retorted.

“Well there isn’t much we could do now, so I chose to change some laws,” Jay said.

“I want to abolish the ‘no contact with the outer world’ rule, the ‘no contact with humans’ rule, and the ‘no growing legs’ rule.” The girls agreed with their mother.

“You can’t just change the rules!”

“Daniel I’m about this close to signing divorce papers with you. Harry is the perfect reason as to why we should abolish those rules and you and I both know you like him, but choose not to show it.” She threatened. Her husband Daniel finally gave in.

“Alright, I guess I overreacted and did not give Louis a chance to explain himself,” Daniel admittedly said in defeat, knowing he loved his wife and chose not to cross her lines.

“Yes!" “Yeahhh” “Yay” The girls hollered as they ran up to the boys, congratulating them. The twins jumped onto Harry as Lottie and Fizzy hugged Louis. Harry grabbed a hold of the twins hauling them up.

“Oh and I expect a real marriage ceremony,” Jay added and smiled as she went back to eating her food.

“Can I be your maid of honour Lou?” Lottie asked and the younger girls asked for flower girls.

“Yeah, though I kind of think Harry kind of wants it to be like, half on land half in water,” Louis said as he stared at Harry, who nodded his head in agreement.

“Sure whatever you want.”

….

Two months. That’s how long it took Daniel to except Harry and Louis’ relationship. 

The boys returned to their shed right after Jay abolished the rules like she said she would, and that wasn’t more than a few days. She even hired a merman architect to redesign Harry and Louis’ shed. He even got to design a home for them nearby the castle. At first, the architect refused to walk on land, but Jay offered some extra money, and that convinced him to walk on the earthy ground.

The construction on their shed transformed it into a house. Two floors. Three bedrooms. And since the mermaid world was more sophisticated and accomplished, they worked a plumping system along with it.

“Want to go to the waterfall?” Harry inquired as he grabbed a cup of tea.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll grab the soap and towel,” Louis offered as he ran up the staircase.

A few minutes later, Louis came back down carrying the soap and towels. Harry quickly finished his cup of tea, and rested it on the kitchen counter.

“Let’s go.”

…

“Harry, STOP PLEASE!” Louis giggled as his curly haired husband splashed water at him. The water was glacier cold. Meaning it took a while to get used to the temperature. Well for Harry anyway.

“How is that you’re not a fish in this water?” Harry joked as he grabbed the soap, rubbing it on his hands.

“I turn into a fish in ocean water genius!” Louis replied, knowing he’s told Harry this before. Pulling Louis closer, Harry rubbed his hands in Louis’ hair, stroking it and washing it clean. Hands tangled deep in Louis’ hair, Harry cupped his head gently and leaned down to steal a small, but sweet kiss that left Louis tingly.

Once he was done with Louis’ hair, he began to wash his body. Shoulders, chest, and back. But when he came to his lower areas, he had to pull Louis out of the water. So he hauled him over his shoulder and earned plenty of screams from him.

“Harry put me down!” Louis shrieked, but only received a smack on the ass. “Ow" he mumbled. He knew it wasn’t something he would said ‘ow’ at because, really, he was a sucker for Harry’s spankings.

“Don’t say you don't like it when I spank you,” Harry lightly warned. He grabbed the soap and rubbed it on Louis’ thickly delicious thighs. He absolutely treasured every part of Louis. His eyes, his lips, his hair, his thighs, his bum, and his kind heart. Smearing the soup up Louis’ thighs and over his bum, Harry smeared some more down at Louis’ calves.

“You love it when I massage your bum, don’t you?” Harry hummed, making Louis feel hot and bothered.

“Harry. Stop with the dirty talk,” Louis warned. Harry began to start with Louis’ next leg, giving a tight squeeze when he reached Louis’ bum. Gently, he picked his lover up and placed him in the water. Noticing his semi hard on, Harry frowned and wrapped his hand over it.

“Need a little help?” He inquired and Louis nodded.

“Just start already,” He demanded as he closed his eyes, feeling Harry’s hand as it pumped up and down his length.

It didn’t take more than a few minutes of soft mewls and moans before Louis came.

“Love you,” Harry said as he kissed Louis gently.

“Love you too. Do you want to go now?” Louis asked, seeing as they were done.

…..

“You may kiss the bride- er I mean groom,” The reverend said as he closed his book.

Harry tugged on Louis’ waist and leaned in to kiss him passionately. The crowd hollered and ‘whooed’ them on. The girls squealed and squeaked, jumping up and down giddy and jolly. The King and the Queen smiled at each other knowing they had let this happened. They had let their little prince out of the cradle and into the arms of a handsome young man... well, teenager.

And in that moment Louis knew one thing, he had gotten his prince charming after all. He had gotten his fairy tale ending and a rebellious story to tell his and Harry’s future children. He got the one thing he really wanted and someone who accepted him for who he was.

“I love you princess,” Harry whispered.

“I love you too, my Prince Charming,” Louis whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> The way I imagined yes mermaids can cry underwater but you can't see the tears.
> 
> Credits given for the fanart are http://karukara.tumblr.com for the colored photo  
> the B&W photo creds go to http://girlwiththetea.tumblr.com They both are amazing artists


End file.
